Vehicles are ubiquitous in modern society and are used for many purposes. Some vehicles serve utilitarian purposes, some serve recreational purposes, and some serve a combination of both. One type of vehicle that serves both utilitarian and recreational purposes is commonly referred to as a recreational vehicle, or RV. RVs typically transport users from place to place and include living amenities, such as sleeping quarters, cooking facilities, and restroom facilities. As is well known, RVs provide users with means to travel to a destination, as well as providing numerous amenities both during travel and upon reaching the destination.
RVs and other vehicles typically include a variety of features to make a user's stay at a destination more enjoyable. For example, some vehicles provide awnings for shade, power hookups for hooking up electrical devices, and running water for drinking and washing. Some RVs include mechanisms that increase the interior living space of the vehicle by sliding out rooms or compartments from the primary living space of the RV. However, there remains a need for a feature that conveniently allows a user to enjoy being outside on a surface, such as a deck or a balcony, supported by the vehicle.
The following U.S. Patent and U.S. Patent Publication references provide examples of recreational vehicles and are expressly incorporated herein by reference for all purposes: 2007/0096505, 2007/0075522, 2006/0267363, 7178849, 7147268, 7144058, and 7100967.